Ulquihime What is a Heart
by Saiya-hime
Summary: As things become hard for Orihime after her capture, Ulquiorra finds his Hollow hole shrinking as the young human girl starts to stir unknown feelings with in him. Yet, can he protect her from the very man he has swarn to die for? Find out in this drama.
1. Pet sama

What is a heart?

Chapter 1

She was terrified. Her body shacking uncontrollably as she looked to the only window in the room. The silver light of the moon shown brightly threw the bars causing them to shine eerily. She held close to her heart the hand she had last touched with her dearest Kurosaki. The room was silent. Such deafening silence that would drive any sane person insane!

She had to hold it together. She had to be strong. Her friends lives depended on it. This was the reason she agreed to go with him. The reason she as in this frightening place far beyond that of the world she had known. Far from her beloved.

When she heard the foot steps out side her door, her heart began to race. He had come back, just as he had promised her he would. She summoned all her strength and walked to the silver moonlight and looked at the moon. The door creeked open as the footsteps drew closer to her. Then without warning the silence had returned. Nothing, not a single sound could be heard. Sweat ran down her face and to her neck.

"Woman," The sudden brake in the silence had caused her to jump in her own skin. "Lord Aizen has summoned you."

She turned to look at him. She stood no taller then his neck. His black and white uniform showed through the darkness. The hair that hung only neck length was black as that of a raven's feathers. On the left side of his head was a large helmet. It had four layers and a large sort of wing coming from the middle of it. His emerald green eyes shined brightly almost giving his face some expression though it bore none. Lines came from his eyes and ran to the bottom of his face. Trails for the tears he would never shed, that is, if he had any such emotion. This gave him a **Melancholia** appearance. Yet, what drew her attention most though she tried not to look at it directly was the large hole in his neck. It was common among his race to have them. She was told that it was a symbol of the soul that they lacked.

He took a step to the side. "In front of me woman." He said. She nodded and started to walk to the door. She heard his footsteps behind her. She swallowed hard and continued to walk to the hall just outside her door. Left or right? The way was unknown to her.

"Woman, why have you stopped?" he asked in his usual calm voice.

"I-I do not know the way, Ulquiorra-sama." She managed to choke out.

"I nearly forgotten, here in Hueco Mundo you have little powers." He sighed at this. "Very well, I shall lead the way." He said as he walked out into the hall and turned left.

She fallowed him silently, trying to make her self unnoticeable. She looked down at her feet as she walked. She thought of her friends. She had saved them. By coming to this place without a fight she had allowed them to live. She couldn't help but smile at this. They were safe. This was all that mattered to her now.

She looked back up. Ulquiorra had disappeared. There were three ways he could have gone. She became scared. What if he thought she was trying to escape? What if he killed one of her friends because of this? This thought scared her. With this thought in her mind, she ran to her right. She had to find him. She had to explain she wasn't trying to escape! She ran faster. She should have caught up with him by now. A head, she saw the white of a uniform. She became relived. She slowed her pace down and smiled. She was able to catch up to him.

She looked up and into the face of someone she knew was far from Ulquiorra. She fell back in fear, refusing to take her eyes off of him. He was far taller then her and even that of Ulquiorra. His hair was long and black. His long eye seemed to cut deeply into her. A white patch of cloth covering is left eye. His uniform exposed his chest and a large collar seemed to give n a sort of halo around his head. His smile was large and crooked; this is what truly frightened her.

"You've seemed to have wandered off little pet-sama." He said in an eerie voice.

"I-I didn't mean to, I-I must get to…"

He cut her off. "I don't sense your babysitter around."

"I-I went the wrong way, Espada-sama." She said trying to hide the fear she felt of him.

"Please, call me Nnoitra, my dear pet-sama." He said as he extended his hand to her.

"T-Thank you." She said as she allowed him to help her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked her up and down to be sure.

She held her arms closely to her body. "N-No, I'm fine." She managed to say.

His smile grew wider. "Pet-sama, I find it amusing you would say so. After a rough fall like that you must have a bruise at least."

She forced a fake smile. "N-No, I assure you I'm not hurt."

He took a step toward her. "But we must be sure; after all you belong to us now."

She was backed into a wall. "Nnoitra-sama, I understand your concern, but really, I'm fine."

He slammed his hands on each side of her. "I would say not. You're shacking, so you must be hurt." He said as he reached toward the white hakama she was wearing.

"Nnoitra-sama, please!" she said fearfully.

His smile faded quickly. "I show my concern to you, a human female, and this is how you treat me?"

She turned her head in fear. "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect Nnoitra-sama."

He smiled. "Guess he has a long way to go in order to tame you."

She looked back at him. His eyes were fixed on her breasts. They wee larger then any normal sized breast. He had only seen such things in Espada females never a human.

His eyes widened as his large hand gripped it.

She let out a painful moan as he squeezed it.

"They're real, odd to see on a female so young." He said as his smile returned.

She placed her hand on his and tried to push him off of her, yet, it was no use.

"Strange, you've managed to peak my interest pet-sama." He moved closer to her.

"I beg you, Nnoitra-sama, don't do this!" she screamed.

He squeezed her breast tighter. "Keep silent! Unless you want me to be rough with you!"

She bit her bottom lip. Pain was the only expression on her face.

He was enjoying this. He was proving a point just like when he did with the first Espada number 3. He was proving that males were superior to females and that humans were no match for an Espada.


	2. Meeting with Aizen sama

What is a heart?

Chapter 2

She could do nothing. Nnoitra was an Espada, one of her new comrades. If she fought him, it would be viewed as resistance. This would put her friend's lives in danger. This was something she would not risk. She was willing to suffer for them, willing to allow this monster to do as he wished with her. She would do nothing to stop it.

He licked her neck as he ran his hand up her leg. She was so strange. She had begged him to stop before but now, now she as being so compliant. Surely his threat of being rough with her was no the cause. He was truly curious as to what she was thinking.

It seemed though, that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how brave she attempted to be, she could only cry. Tears ran down her face just as they always have. Something that surprised her most, was that she was smiling. She was happy that she could protect her friends She was finally useful in some way to them. She could rest peacefully because of this.

All at once Nnoitra stopped. She stared at the blade that was to his neck.

Nnoitra smiled at this. "I had expected someone else to ruin my fun, not you."

"She belongs to lord Aizen, body and soul!" her savior said.

Nnoitra backed off and knocked the blade to the side. "You would do well to respect higher ranking Espada, Espada number 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"You're the low life taking advantage of a disgusting human!" he shot back.

"I was simply punishing her for wandering the halls unguarded."

Grimmjow grabbed her hand and yanked her behind him as he led her away.

Nnoitra smiled at this. "So this is it, you wish to punish her yourself, am I right Grimmjow?"

He payed no mind to him as he pulled her allong at a fast pace far too quickly for her tiny legs. She struggled to keep up with him. Grimmjow shot around and stared at her.

"Why are you so slow human?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I will try harder." She said trying to catch her breath.

He realized how out of breath she was. This annoyed him. If she couldn't keep his pace then why even bother with her? Without any thought of it he thew her over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow-sama! Please put me down!" she screamed.

"Be silent human! This way we can travil faster!" with that he took off.

He carried her there on his shoulder with such ease. Yet he didn't know that he was hurting her. She held her toung though. She bore it as not to anger him. He stopped. She looked over his shoulder and looked into the eyes of Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, why do you have the human?"

Grimmjow threw her at him. "Some guard dog you are. She was wandering the halls alone and had a run in with Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra looked her in the eyes, his expression had not changed one bit. He then turned to Grimmjow. "And what were you planning to do with her?"

Grimmjow huffed. "I planned to put her back in her cell."

Ulquiorra turned and started to walk away. "Come woman, if you disappear again, your punishment will be nothing compared to what Nnoitra had done."

She looked back to Grimmjow who gave a disgusted stare. She looked at his light-blue spiky hair as well as light-blue eyes, and also has green lines below them. His mask was located n his right jaw. His muscular chest fully exposed due to his open top. His Hallow hole lay on his stomic. He was gorgous.

"Come now woman! Need I remaind you of the punishment?"

She bowed respectfully to Grimmjow. "Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you for saving me from Nnoitra-sama, Grimmjow-sama." Her voice was unafraid now.

He grew angry at this. "I didn't help you! I could care less about you! You're nothing more to me then what Lord Aizen says you are!" with that said he stormed off in another direction.

She quickly fallowed behind Ulquiorra. Being sure she didn't take her eyes off of him. Grimmjow's reaction didn't surprise her tough. It was just as she expected from him. Though, just telling him how thankful she was to him, it gave her the feeling that they were more then monsters. Strange as it sounded.

They came to Aizen's door. Ulquiorra turned to her. "This is where I stop. Woman, go in now, you are already late."

She nodded and opened the door with shacking hands. Inside was a large thrown of white to which she found Aizen speaking with Gin Ichimaru. Gin was one of those she was truly frightened of. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to visibly reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair which she believed he was named for.

As for Aizen, his features revealed menacing eyes and swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face. He was truly a hansome man but she held no interest in him. He was the man whom had brught her to this. He was the man she hated most. The man whom caused her so much sarrow and dismay.

His cruel eyes turned to her. Once they met her's a crooked smile formed. "Miss Inoue, what a pleasure."

She was suddenly submerged in a large amount of spiritual pressure. It was suffocating. She struggled to stay up, to keep her self composed.

"Come now my Lord, must you treat her so harshly?" Gin asked in his calm voice.

The preassure stopped. "I was only testing her. How odd, she was able to stay standing when Grimmjow fell to his knees. What a strange human she is." Aizen said in a mockingly kind voice.

She bowed to him. "My Lord, you have summoned me?"

He motioned for her to come closer. She obayed. "You're name, it's Orihime am I correct?"

She nodded. "You are correct."

He smiled. "Hime means princess, am I correct?"

She nodded once more. "As always my Lord." She stopped a few feet from his thrown.

"So Gin, it seems we've royalty as our honored comrade." Aizen said mockingly.

"Quite a lovely princess she is Lord Aizen." Gin replied.

"So tell me princess, why did it take you so long to get here?"

She froze for a moment. If she told, what would happen to Nnoitra? It wasn't in her to cause harm to anyone. To anything. It just wasn't. "I-I was separated from Ulquiorra-sama. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me Lord Aizen-sama."

He chuckled. "Very well, after all, this is the first you have been out of your room in so long."

"My Lord, may I inquire something of her?" Gin asked.

"Of course, I am curious of what you've to ask."

"Tell me Princess, do you like your room? Not just the room it's self, but the guard we assinged to you as well."

Aizen seemed interested in the answer as well. She looked down at the white tiles.

"I-I am happy with it. As for Ulquiorrra-sama, I'm not sure what to think of him."

"Tell me what you think of this Ulquiorra." Aizen asked.

She tensed up. She was so over whelmed by Aizen's power that she hadn't knowtaced Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't find it surprising Lord Aizen. The woman has known me for such a short time. To have an oppinion of me now would seem illogical and improbable."

"This is of no surprize to me." He turned to Orihime. "Princess, I have called you here to day so you may understand that as you wear our uniform, you are our comrad. I trust you completely but I will ask you be locked in your room more for your safty then any other. Don't think of it as a threat my dear. Not many of my Arrancars are willing to accept a human at this moment." Aizen said so causally.

She bowed. "Thank you, Lord Aizen."

He stood up and walked to her. She reamained still, refusing to raise her head. She could see his shoes stop infront of her. His hand raised her head to here her eyes met his. "It's odd really, I never realized how pretty your eyes are."

She blushed.

"Like tiny stars, wouldn't you say Ulquiorra?" he asked as he turned to him.

Ulquiorra looked into her eyes, at the same time she looked into his. They seemed different from the other Espada's. They sparkled just like emralds. They were truly beautiful.

"They are quite unique my Lord." Ulquiorra replied at last.

Aizen let her go. "I wonder, if we kill her, what kind of Arrancar would she be?"

She froze. Her heart was racing now. Her calm composure shattered in a split second.

Aizen chuckled at her reaction. "I'm only teasing my dear Princess." He turned around and walked to the thrown. "You are dismissed."

With this, Ulquiorra bowed and walked toward the door. "Let's go, Woman."

Orihime fallowed closely. Her hand held closely to her heart to keep it from trembling.


	3. Her first Taste

What is a Heart?

Chapter 3

She sat once again in that dark lonely room. The single couch that she had was also to serve as her bed. Besides that the large room was empty. She looked out the window at the only connection to the outside world, though the world outside was still not the world she longed for. She fiddled with her fingers as she heard the door creeked open. Ulquiorra walked fallowed by one of the servants. She noticed that the servant was pushing a cart of food. She was far from hungry.

Ulquiorra motioned for the servant to leave. "Woman, you meal is ready."

She looked to him and with out a word looked back to the window. "I'm not hungry." She replied with a saddened voice.

He closed his eyes. "Woman, Lord Aizen has ordered me to protect you, even if it's from your self. Eat now."

She remained unmoved from her position.

"Would you rather me shove it in your mouth and force feed you, or would you rather me strap you down and feed you through an IV?" after this, he opened her eyes. She had turned to him. Her eyes expressing an emotion that was unknown to him.

"May I ask you something, Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked softly.

"Only if you eat afterwards." He said pushing the cart to her.

"Espada are Arrancars, correct?"

"Hai."

"And Arrancars were Hollows right?"

"Hai."

"Hollows were once humans, correct?"

"Hai, is that what you wanted to ask?"

"No, I-I was wondering Ulquiorra-sama, do-do you remember being one?" she was looking in his emerald eyes now.

"No, I have no memory of being a Hollow."

She shook her head. "No, do you remember being human?"

He paused a moment. Why would she want to know such a thing? She was truly strange to him. "Just as when I was a Hollow, I remember nothing of being human. Now, eat."

She took the lid off of the tray. Not one of the items on the tray she could recognize. They were all varying sized, colored and textured cubes. She looked up at him. "What is this?" she asked.

"Eight Espada Szayel Aporrow Granz has researched what humans need to survive. Each of these are rich in vitamins, minerals, and other things your body needs to function." He said, clearly annoyed at the fact she was ignorant of such.

She took the fork and cut a piece of the greenish colored cube which she guessed was the vegetables. It didn't smell too well. Yet, she was true to her word. It was hard to stomach the awful taste of what the Arrancars considered human food.

She swallowed hard and looked up at Ulquiorra. He was still standing there in his white tailcoat uniform, his hands in the pockets of his hakama. He was watching her with those mysterious emerald gems called eyes. His messy black hair only heightened the other features of his face. She had never seen someone so handsome before. His eyes met hers. She turned away and blushed. What was she thinking? Why was her heart beating so fast? She loves Kurosaki Ichigo, doesn't she? She held her hand to her heart. 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself over and over again only to find she bore no knowledge as to what the answer could possibly be.

"Woman," the sound of his voice breaking the sudden silence caught her by surprise. She had jolted upward in fear and knocked the tray over. The supposed food had fallen at her feet.

She fell to her knees before him. "Sumimasen! I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama! I beg you forgive me!"

He watched as her body shook with fear. He didn't understand her. Just a moment ago she had been so bold as to look him in the eyes and now… 'What curious creatures humans are.' He thought.

He moved toward her. She braced herself for her punishment. Yet, nothing happened. Orihime gather her strength to pick her head up slightly as to see why he had not punished her. Her eyes widened as she watched him bending over cleaning up the mess she had made.

"It's the proper thing to help clean your own mess, Woman." He said not looking at her.

"R-Right, I'm sorry." She began picking up he shattered remains of her tea cup. As she picked up the pieces she found herself watching him again.

There was truly something about him that was far different from the others. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly he looked at her. She looked away as well but in doing so she had forgotten about the piece of glass that she went to pick up. Blood slowly ran down her finger.

He sighed and took her hand in his. It was so warm to him. There was little in this world that was warm. This human female was quite odd, quite strange, and quite unique.

She smiled nervously. "I-I'll be fine, Ulquiorra-sama. It's only a flesh wound."

He paid no attention to her. He did not understand why he had the sudden urge to do it, but he did not regret it. He licked the blood from it. As he did, a strange sensation ran through his body. The sweetness of her blood sent hot waves rushing through his body. He didn't understand what was happening, but all he knew was that it was right. He moved and placed the tip of her finger completely in his mouth now. He closed his eyes as the sweet sensation rush through his body once more.

Orihime could only watch. Just as before, she refused to do anything that may provoke any of them to cause harm to her friends. She held her other arm across her chest. Her face red with what she couldn't be sure if she was blushing or if it was sheer embarrassment. Her eyes were narrowed with sorrow and fear. Fear of him going any further.

She tried her best. She tried not to allow such feeling to exist. Waves of warmth rushed through her. Her body felt so odd. It was becoming far too sensitive. The slightest movement of his tongue sent the waves rushing through her body. She tightened her legs. The worst part was there. It was tingling, as if begging for something that it needed. She could stand it no longer. She pulled her hand from him. She held it close to her heart and covered it with her other hand protectively.

His expression was as it always was, emotionless. She looked away as her long orange hair created a feeble wall between them. She was wrong about him. He wasn't different from the others at all.

He stood silently and walked to the door. She remained where she was, unmoved. "I shall return tomorrow, Woman, sleep now."

She heard the door slam shut. These Arrancars, they truly are not so different from humans. For she has known many cruel humans in her life, some that would even put the Arrancars to shame. She gently touched her hairpins. Those small beautiful blue flowers that she had been given by someone she truly loved. By the person whom saved her from a life of hate and misery. "Sora, my nii-san, give me strength." She whispered softly as what painful memories she bore returned to her.

Ulquiorra was at the door, listening to her. 'Sora?' he wondered what kind of elder brother she had. Aizen had never mentioned a brother in his initial report. This only meant that he must be dead. He huffed. 'How useless, crying over the dead.' He thought as he walked to his room.


	4. Search of Emotions

What is a heart?

Chapter 4

Ulquiorra woke just as he always did. Looking around his room t the various things that he could say was 'his'. The small desk in the corner of the room was filled with several books on humans. All were given to him by Szayel. He had read through them at least twice. He was told that these books applied to all human aspects: behavior, needs both physical and mental, and reading human reactions. and of course human emotions. The girl was truly strange. Little of what he read of applied to her.

He sighed and walked to the just as Grimmjow was about to knock on the door. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow gave him a pissed off look. "I don't like playing messenger boy for you!" he growled.

Ulquiorra slammed the door shut. He turned back to the books and looked through the pictures of human expressions. He paid little mind to his door which flew past him and broke when it hit the wall.

Grimmjow stomped to him angrily. "What the hell is your problem Ulquiorra?" he yelled.

He ignored him and continued to read.

Grimmjow was far beyond pissed at this point. He ripped the book from Ulquiorra's hands. "What the hell is so important?" he looked in the book. He was baffled at the many emotions humans could have.

"This has something to do with the human girl?" he asked.

Ulquiorra took the book back. "Why else would I read such ridiculous things about humans?"

Grimmjow picked up another book and flipped through the pages. "So, what are you looking for? Didn't you read all these already?"

He nodded. "I'm trying to find out what expression she gave me." He turned the page and scanned through it.

Grimmjow began to read a passage about human emotion. "Emotion is a complex psychophysiological experience of an individual's state of mind as interacting with biochemical (internal) and environmental (external) influences. In humans, emotion fundamentally involves physiological arousal, expressive behaviors, and conscious experience. Emotion is associated with mood, temperament, personality, disposition, and motivation. Motivations direct and energize behavior, while emotions provide the affective component to motivation, positive or negative."

Ulquiorra glanced at the picture of a woman holding her body. He took the book from Grimmjow and studied it. The expression, it was just like the one she had displayed. He looked below the picture and read the discription of the emotion. "A "sense of shame" is the consciousness or awareness of shame as a state or condition. Such shame cognition may occur as a result of the experience of shame affect or, more generally, in any situation of embarrassment, dishonor, disgrace, inadequacy, humiliation, or chagrin.

A condition or state of shame may also be assigned externally, by others, regardless of the one's own experience or awareness. 'To shame' generally means to actively assign or communicate a state of shame to another. Behaviors designed to 'uncover' or 'expose' others are sometimes used for this purpose, as are utterances like 'Shame!' or 'Shame on you!' Finally, to 'have shame' means to maintain a sense of restraint against offending others (as with modesty, humility, and deference) while to 'have no shame' is to behave without such restraint (as with excessive pride or hubris)."

"Humans are such weak creatures. Shame, what kind of unnecessary emotion is that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra closed the book and turned to Grimmjow. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked in his usual, expressionless manner.

"Oh right, Lord Aizen wishes you to take the girl to Szayel." Grimmjow said as he headed for the doorless doorway.

"Very well." Ulquiorra used Sonido and stood in front of Grimmjow. "I expect my door to be repaired by the time I return, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Before Grimmjow could reply, Ulquiorra had vanished once again. "Damn that bastard!"

He knocked on the door. "I'm coming in Woman." He entered the room to find it quite quiet. He looked around the empty room. He looked to the couch and froze. Never had he seen something so beautiful before. Orihime lay on the couch with her long autumn hair fanned out around her. The glow of the moon leaving her body in a sort of halo-ish light. Her lips were slightly parted. She was far beyond any he had sceen. Far beyond the beauty of an Arroncar. Not even Tres Espada Tier Harribel could compare to her.

The expression on her face changed to pain. She tossed and turned as she tried to fight the enemies known only to her. He stepped forward to wake her. "No!" she yelled causing him to come to a halt. "No! I didn't mean too!" she waved her arms in the air defensively. "Sora! No!" she shot up out of the bed. Her hand was trembling. "I-It was a dream…just a dream…" she said trying to convince herself it was such.

Ulquiorra watched her closely. Studying her every movement. The expression on her face now was call sorrow. He knew this because of the books. This emotion is the one his face most resembled. Sorrow, such a useless emotion.

As if the realization had slapped across her face, she shot around and stared at the Espada. She was unsure how long had had been standing there but she knew it was longer then a few moments. Tears began to swell in her eyes upon seeing him. Without thinking she ran to him. Just the feel of his body against hers seemed to calm her and brought about the same feeling of protection as her elder brother had given to her. She buried her head in his chest. What little comfort it provided her was enough.

He seemed annoyed at this. She was acting like a helpless child. How disgraceful to behave like such in the presence of an enemy. Yet, the feel of her body against his was intoxicating. Though she trembled as she did he was feeling something odd. Never had he felt this way before. He pulled his hands from his pockets. Slowly he raised them as if to embrace her…

"Ugh!" she yelled as he pushed her to the couch. She starred at him, her eyes surprised at this.

He turned around and headed for the door. "Come Woman, Lord Aizen wishes you to see Szayel."

She smiled sadly at this. "Of course, Ulquiorra-sama." She said as she stood up and fallowed him.

Szayel had shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Espada number tattoo was unknown to her. His Hollow hole is located on his glans. His clothes differ from the rest of the Arrancar uniforms. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wore a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He had three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wore the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wore white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. Like many of the Espada he was fairly hansome though, he was little to nothing to her.

He smiled crookedly. "Ah, so this is the human female I've heard so much about." He said looking her over. She cringed at this which only made him laugh. "Seems you're a modest one, which will make this all the more fun." She looked at him with a look of confusion. His smile grew wider as he pulled a curtain back.

His lab was large and covered in white walls and white tiled floors. There were three surgical beds each with surgical tool kits next to them. To the left wall seemed like a chemest's would have killed to have. There were more test tubes that she would care to count and even far more jars labled with different chemicals. On the right wall were charts and diagrams which she could neither read nor make out. To he back wall was a door to a room with a large window that looked in, yet the room was far too dark to see what was inside. She turned back to Szayel whom was getting dressed into a white surgical coat.

Orihime took a few steps back in fear. It reminded her of that Shinigami, the one who looked to her like a clown. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he was the first to try and study her. Saying he would allow her to wear clothes at night, and be treated far better then his other test subjects. Her eyes grew wide as she thought of what they would do to her. She took another step back when all of a sudden, the image of Ishida Uryu appered in her head. He was standing in front of her yelling at Mayuri to stop such non-sence as that. Saying that as long as he was still alive, he would never let such awful things happen to her. She then saw the image of Kuchiki Rukia. She stood before her holding her pure white Zanpakuto defensivly protecting Orihime. Yasutora Sado was next as he protected her from the Arrancar called Yammy. Lastly, the image of Kurosaki Ichigo as he saved her from being killed so many times. She froze. Though she was afraid she had to allow them to do as they wished with her. She owed it to her friends. They risked their lives for her, this was all she could do in return. All she could do was protect them. Szayel turned to her then. His smile had yet to fade. "Ulquiorra, plase leave. We wouldn't want you to make the young lady uncomfortable when she undresses now would we?" Orihime tightly gripped her trembling hand with the other. "U-Undress?" she asked in a shacky voice. Szayel smiled. "Of course. You're here for your health inspection. It's nothing more then a…what's the word you humans use…oh yes, a physical. I'm simply making sure you're as health as you can be. Though, one of the idems I was asked to check is quite odd of Lord Aien to ask of me." Orihime felt no comfort by this. She looked to Ulquiorra whom only glanced at her before he left her in the care of Szayel. Yet before he could leave, Szayel had one final comment for him. "Don't worry Ulqui-chan, I've no interest in human females." 


	5. Her First Time?

What is a heart?

Chapter 5

Ulquiorra leaned against the wall just outside the door. The look on her face was that of fear. Yet, the look in her eyes told another story. In her eyes was a totally different look. It was that of bravery and willingness to protect her dear friends. It was the only reason she had been so compliant so far. It was so she may protect her friends. Through her suffering she felt that she could protect them from his kind, the Arrancars.

He turned to his right and saw Nnoitra standing there with a sickening grin. Ulquiorra said nothing as he turned back facing the wall just ahead of him. Nnoitra took a few steps toward him and was stopped by the sudden Cero that Ulquiorra had shot. Nnoitra looked at him with a grin just to find that Ulquiorra wasn't even looking at him.

"Come now, you're telling me that you're not curious to what that girl looks like without her clothes on?" Nnoitra asked.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to him. Not even a flinch in his expression.

Nnoitra laughed. "Or is it you've already seen her that way?"

Szayel gathered the tools he needed. Orihime stood behind the curtain. She was not given a gown to wear, as Szayel had put it, she did not need such a useless thing as a gown. Her hand trembled as she unzipped the top and let it fall to the ground. Next, came the belt.

Szayel looked over his shoulder to be sure she was not looking. He touched the small panel on the desk and a keyboard flipped over. He began to type some things and soon a screen popped up with a perfect view of the Princess. His smile was wry as he watched her undress without her knowledge of it. 'Nnoitra was right, this human is quite unique.' He said to himself as he watched her untie the hakama she as wearing.

Ulquiorra huffed as Nnoitra kept at it. "Tell me, are you punishing her well?"

"There is no need for punishment. The psychological cages she was trapped in by Lord Aizen's plans have left her without a will to fight or betray us." He said.

"Well, apparently Lord Aizen has thought this through to the end, wouldn't you say Ulquiorra?"

He just looked at him.

"What? Do you feel I am wrong?" Nnoitra asked.

"No, I can not believe and Espada would be so stupid."

Nnoitra grew angry at this point. "How dare you insult my intelligence!"

"I am truly surprised you can use such a word correctly." Ulquiorra said as he walked round Nnoitra whom was stunned at the boldness of the fourth Espada.

Szayel turned off the screen and hid the keyboard once more. "Have you finished undressing Princess?" he asked mockingly.

Orihime walked out slowly. Szayel smirked at how she tried to hide her body from him. She used one hand to cover as much of her breast as she could and the other to cover her lower body. Her face was as red as a fresh cut wound that dripped out blood. She avoided looking him in his eyes.

Szayel walked over to her and pulled her head up to look at him. "Relax Princess, as I've told Ulqui-chan, I have no interest in humans in such a way. Besides, I'm a scientist and a doctor."

With that, he took her hand and threw her into the chair. She quickly tried to cover her body once more. This annoyed Szayel. How could he do what Lord Aizen had asked of him if she wouldn't even show him her body? Humans truly are pathetic creatures.

He tried once more to move her arm but she refused to allow it. He was angered by this point. He moved his head to her ear and smiled wryly. "The harder you make this, the more pain I'm going to put you through." She still refused his orders. He slapped her across her face. "Perhaps I'll take one of your precious friends as my test subject! I've had my eyes on that Quincy boy!" he felt her body tighten up for an instant then relax. With that, he knew her weakness. The foolish girl had exposed it to him as clear as if she had spoken it herself.

He took out a needle and wiped off a small patch of skin on her forearm. Without any consideration he jabbed it in, knowing how painful it would be. She tightened her eyes in pain. He attached a test tube and allowed her blood to flow in it.

She was facing away from him. She thought of Ishida. How he was the last Quincy alive. How he had to find away to preserve the honor of his people. How he was willing to die to protect her. Yet, what she noticed most about him was that he was so kind to her. He was so cruel to others, especially Kurosaki. Though with her, he always spoke so softly. Much like a brother to a sister. A tear streamed down her face. She would never see him again. Never see any of her dear friends again.

Szayel replaced that tube with another. After that was filled he replaced it with another. After he had five test tubes of blood he practically ripped the needle out of her arm. He didn't bother to wrap the wound or even stop the bleeding. He moved to her breast. He gripped them tightly as he pushed down on them with all his weight. He was doing what was known as a breast exam. In the human world it was to check for lumps in the breast that could be a deadly disease called Cancer. He also knew that he was being far rougher then he had to be. The look on her face gave him the pleasure he was looking for. He loved to cause others pain. To watch them suffer at his hand. To him, it was far better then even what the human's call sex. After that was done he flipped her over on her stomach. He watched as she gripped the padding of the chair that had now become a bed. He smiled as he put on the rubber gloves. He didn't need them but it was more for her suffering. The rubber would make it painful when he gave her a rectal exam, as the humans called it. He didn't bother to lube the glove. He shoved it in her and moved it about with on regard to her painful moaning. When he had finished, he slowly pulled it out and threw it away.

Lastly, he flipped her over once more and repositioned the chair in a laid back way yet two parts with what looked like leg rest were pulled out. He slowly ran his hand up her legs as he placed it on the rest and strapped it in. He did the same to the other. Before she could do a thing, he had strapped her arms and abdomen down. He walked between her spread legs and smiled at her with a sick grin. "Lord Aizen had asked me to check your purity. It's odd of him, I've never seen him this interested in an Arrancar before, let alone a human." He backed up then and looked at her. "While I was researching I came across a body part that interested me. It was called the clitoris." He was able to hear her heart racing. It was sending waves of pleasure through his body. "The book said it was extremely sensitive. It was where a woman received pleasure during mating." She was shacking now, out of fear. "t was located right…" he moved to it. "…here!" he rubbed it.

Her reaction was surprising to him. She simply held her breath. Not once braking until he had finished. When he did she released her breath and breath heavily. Gasping for air that didn't seem to come fast enough.

He laughed loudly. "Could it be that such a fine specimen such as you have never been touched this way before? Honestly, you would think a male would have forced such things on you if you were unwilling to give it to him!"

He felt a sword to his neck. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra stood with his eyes starring at the empty unlit room which was opposite of Orihime. Szayel moved slightly and Ulquiorra's blade moved with him. "Lord Aizen asked that you make sure she is fully healthy, not to torture her like your do our other test subjects." He said in his emotionless voice.

Szayel smiled. "Sorry, I got a bit excited is all. She's the first female human test subject I've had." He turned back to Orihime whom had not moved. He put on a new pair of gloves.

Ulquiorra placed his sword back in its sheath. He turned to Szayel. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

Szayel smiled. "Giving her a purity inquiry. Lord Aizen is curious to know if she is a virgin or not."

Ulquiorra sighed.

Szayel laughed loudly. "A virgin in the human language means she has not mated yet."

He turned away and headed to the door. "I could care less if she had or not. Finish up quickly." He said as he walked through the door.

Szayel just smiled and set to finish up. He slowly placed his fingers inside of her. Her body jolted from it. He watched at her eyes grew wide.

Her heart seemed to die at that moment. If she said she had never wanted this, she would be a liar. Yet, she had not wanted it with him. No, she had wished, even though it was just his fingers, she had wished it was with her beloved Kurosaki. She clenched her teeth in pain. Not from Szayel, but from the fact that she had had such thoughts of Ichigo like that. She was a shamed for such awful thoughts.

When he finished he released her. She didn't move a muscle. She laid there fully exposed.

At this point Szayel grew irritated. He walked to the door and found Ulquiorra just outside of it.

"Have you finished?" he asked.

"Yes, but come get her. She's just laying there."

He sighed and walked in to find that she was half dressed. When she saw him she turned around quickly.

He found it odd. Odd that her smooth back was so appealing to him. Her flawlessness was something to behold. She tried to clasp her bra as quickly as she could. Yet, as he watched her miss time after time he decided to help her. He walked to her and took the clasps in his hands. She froze as he slowly clasped them shut. His hand brushed against her back. She flinched at this. He loved the feel of her skin. So soft, so warm. He brushed his fingers against her skin once more. The sensation grew stronger. Before he knew it, he had his arms around her. He wanted to feel all the skin on her. He wanted to find where her skin held the most warmth.

She shuttered to his touch. It was too much for her when Szayel had touched her, now that he was as well…She couldn't take it. She pulled herself from his hold and stepped back. She was looking dead into his eyes. Her eyes far fiercer then his, which remained emotionless. "I'm not here for that!" she said trying to be brave but the fear was in her voice. "You said it yourself I belong to Lord Aizen, body and soul!"

Ulquiorra nodded his head. "You do. Yet, by body I meant your powers. Your powers don't come from your soul it's self." He turned around. "Dress quickly. It's almost time for your meal." He left for the door.

She did as she was told and dressed quickly. She fallowed behind him just like always. Nothing had seemed to change, though she was. She felt so violated. So disgusting. She wished to forget it all, yet, the more she tried to forget it, the more it replayed in her head. She looked up and found that they had already come to her door.

Ulquiorra opened it and grabbed her hand. He used Sonido and appeared on the couch. He lay on top of her. His face still emotionless. She looked up at him. What was she to do now? How could she stop him? Her heart began to beat rapidly, much like a humming bird heartbeat. She could feel her face become hot, as well as the rest of her body.

"I belong to Lord Aizen…" he moved his hand to her neck and gripped it tightly.

"I told you before, by body I meant your powers. Your powers don't come from your soul it's self. Which means, your body its self, belongs to which ever Espada claims it first." He bent down and kissed her neck.

A strange wave rushed through her body. She tried to push him off to no avail. She could do nothing but allow him his way. She was so weak. She couldn't keep him from doing this to her, what on earth gave her the impression she could protect her friends. Tears ran down her face once again. She hated this! Hated that all she could do was cry!

He unzipped her top and threw it to the side. In no time he had worked the top off and was already gripping her breast. He moved to her lovely face. "Why such a face? I know you're enjoying this as well." He moved his lips to hers and kissed them. He kissed her! Her first kiss was taken by him! She was saving it for Kurosaki! She tried once more to push him off but he only dug into the kiss all the more. His tongue moving in ways she never thought possible. When he had finished, he moved to her breast. "Your body is truly lovely…" he said with a wry smile. "Pet-sama."


	6. Love comes from the Heart

What is a Heart?

Chapter 6

Her eyes starred at him. How could she not see it before? She tried to push him off once again but to no avail. He tightened his hold on her as he gripped her breast. She yelped in pain. Yet, she didn't take her eyes from him. This monster was not whom he seemed. He was not who he lead on that he was.

She looked into his eyes. They were not those sorrowful emeralds she had come to know. "If you're going to do this, use your own body…" a smile crossed her face. "Nnoitra-sama."

His face had changed to anger. He smacked her face with the back of his hand. "Szayel is so foolish! He said you wouldn't be able to recognize me!"

He took off a small metal headpiece that looked much like a circlet. On it was a small red gem that soon faded to black after he took it off. "Baka!" He yelled as he crushed it. He turned his attention back to Orihime. "Where were we my dear Pet-sama?" he said with a crooked smile.

She just laid there. Her face had been bruised and blood flowed from a small cut on her lip. She opened her eyes just slightly. 'Kurosaki-kun…' her thoughts wandered to him. His short orange spiked hair, his long stern face, his lovely eyes…he was there.

She was in a field in Karakura town! It was bright and sunny. He was smiling as he handed Rukia an onigiri*. Sado-kun was sitting under a tree playing the guitar. Uryu-kun was reading a book that she had never heard of before. Tears came to her eyes as a smile formed on her face. They were together. Everyone. Kurosaki-kun turned to her with a smile. "Orihime-chan!" he yelled calling her over. As he did the others smiled as well and called to her. She ran to them. It was a dream. There was no Aizen. There was no Nnoitra, no Grimmjow, no Gin, no Szayel, no Ulqui…Darkness.

Everything was black. A red moon glow all of a sudden. Her eyes filled with fear and horror. They were all lying there, all of them bleeding. She ran to the Uryu, for he was closest to her. "Uryu-kun! Are you okay? Uryu-kun!" he did not respond. She went to touch her hairpins. Horror. They were gone! The hairpins she treasured so, were one! She turned and saw Aizen. He stood in the air. His eyes as red as the moon. In his hand he held her hairpins. She could do nothing to save her friends. Tears streamed down her face. "Aizen-sama! Please, let me help them! Let me save them!" he appeared before her.

He smiled as he gently ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears. "You truly are beautiful my sweet Princess…"

She felt a sudden pain in her heart. The pain swept through her body with each passing heartbeat. Aizen thrust his arm back, in his hand he held her heart. She could see behind him, a figure moving in the shadows. When the red light exposed the figure she screamed. The figure was an Arrancar. Yet, she was her! The Arrancar looked just like her. Though, her Hollow hole was where her heart belonged.

She screamed. She screamed with all the pain she felt. Not that it was for her becoming a Hollow nor an Arrancar. No, it was far more for the fear of losing her dear friends. The mere thought of such sent her heart into such fear…

She looked up at Nnoitra whom was starring down at her. He seemed annoyed her screams. She smiled as she allowed her body to go limp. She was willing to allow him to have her. To take claim her as his. If she allowed it to happen, she would give him no cause to harm her dear friends. With that alone, she could be happy.

He looked down at her. She had given up so easily. Just a scream and she gave in to him. He smiled at this. She was overwhelmed by his power. Not just as an Espada, but as a male. 'Just like a female, giving in to power far stronger then her own.' He thought. He moved his hand back to her breast and squeezed it tightly. She clenched her teeth in pain. He became far more aroused at that. He slowly untied her hakama. He would claim this human female as his! He would then go to Aizen and force him to allow his to be her guardian.

A sword shot through his eye patch and landed in the pillow. No harm came to him for the eye that would have been harmed contained his Hollow hole. "Nnoitra, you of all of us have taken to such things with a human."

Nnoitra was clearly annoyed at this. "What I do is none of your concern!"

"As long as I am guarding her, it is!" The sword as removed. "Get out before my blade finds its way to your neck."

Nnoitra stood up and turned to him. "You won't always be here to protect her, Ulquiorra. I promise you this, she will be claimed by me!" with that he left.

Ulquiorra turned to Orihime then. She sat up looking at the bruises on her breast that Nnoitra had given to her. They had already begun to turn black and blue. He walked to her and looked down at the marks. She shuddered at his touch. He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Why not heal your self?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can heal everyone but myself."

"Then why allow him to do this to you? Why didn't you fight back?"

She looked away.

"If you don't fight, who's to say Grimmjow won't try? What about Yammy or Gin?" he asked. "Will you allow them to have you?"

She looked back to him. "I won't fight. I won't beg them to stop. If they want me then I will allow them to take me. If I don't do anything to anger them, then they won't hurt my friends."

"So you're willing to suffer for them?" he asked in his calm voice.

She smiled. "After all they have done for me; it's the least I can do for them."

He took off his shirt. She began to blush. He shook his head as he threw it on her. "I'll replace the one he ripped." He said as he picked up the pieces of her uniform.

She looked to him then. She wasn't sure why, but she grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She said softly.

He pulled his hand back. "I am merely carrying out Lord Aizen's orders. So don't thank me."

With that he left her alone once more. He took not even five steps before Grimmjow saw him.

"Where is you're shirt?" he asked looking around. "Wait, don't tell me…with the human…and you…NO WAY!" he yelled.

"Is my door finished?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, why? Are you trying to avoid my…" at that moment Ulquiorra kicked him into the wall with one thrust of his foot.

"My my, lover's quarrel?" Gin asked with his usual grin. He turned to Ulquiorra. "Well I do say, you are quite cute without your shirt on."

He turned to Gin. "Lord Aizen needs to do something about Nnoitra, he keeps trying to claim the human."

Gin looked up from poking Grimmjow in the head. "Well, she is one of us now. Thus, the rules Lord Aizen have made are applied to her as well. If a male should claim her, she will be his. After all, Harribel had been claimed by Kaname Tosen. So, she can be claimed." He said still poking Grimmjow's head. "Yet, once claimed she would remain the mate of the one whom claimed her. It's much like a marriage in sorts."

Grimmjow looked up. "Are you having fun poking me?"

Gin's smile grew wider. "Far too much!" he said as he poked him faster and harder.

Ulquiorra looked through his dresser. He pulled out another shirt and moved to another and pulled out a new outfit for Orihime. 'Marriage…' he thought. He walked to the pile of books and found it. "Marriage (or wedlock) is a social union or legal contract between people that creates kinship. It is an institution in which interpersonal relationships, usually intimate and sexual, are acknowledged in a variety of ways, depending on the culture or subculture in which it is found. Such a union, often formalized via a wedding ceremony, may also be called _matrimony_. People marry for many reasons, including one or more of the following: legal, social, libidinal, emotional, economic, spiritual, and religious yet many marry for love. These might include arranged marriages, family obligations, the legal establishment of a nuclear family unit, the legal protection of children and public declaration of commitment. The act of marriage usually creates normative or legal obligations between the individuals involved. In some societies these obligations also extend to certain family members of the married persons. Some cultures allow the dissolution of marriage through divorce or annulment. Marriage is usually recognized by the state, a religious authority, or both. It is often viewed as a contract. Civil marriage is the legal concept of marriage as a governmental institution irrespective of religious affiliation, in accordance with marriage laws of the jurisdiction."

He picked up another book and flipped through it until her found what her was looking for. "Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. In philosophical context, love is a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection. Love is central to many religions, as in the Christian phrase, "God is love" or Agape in the Canonical gospels. Love may also be described as actions towards others (or oneself) based on compassion, or as actions towards others based on affection. In English, love refers to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure ("I loved that meal") to interpersonal attraction ("I love my partner"). "Love" may refer specifically to the passionate desire and intimacy of romantic love, to the sexual love of eros, to the emotional closeness of familial love, or the platonic love that defines friendship, to the profound oneness or devotion of religious love. This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, even compared to other emotional states. Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of interpersonal relationships and, owing to its central psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the creative arts. Many say that love comes from the heart. Love may be understood a part of the survival instinct, a function keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of the species." He looked closely at the picture of the male and female. It was carved from stone. He held her and she held him as they…he looked at the lable just below. Kiss, it read. He turned to another book and searched. "A kiss is the act of pressing one's lips against the lips or other body parts of another. Cultural connotations of kissing vary widely. Depending on the culture and context, a kiss can express sentiments of love, passion, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, and good luck, among many others. In some situations a kiss is a ritual, formal or symbolic gesture indicating devotion, respect or greeting, as in the case of a bride and groom kissing at the conclusion of a wedding ceremony or national leaders kissing each other in greeting, and in many other situations. Depending on the culture, relationship and context, a person may kiss another on their lips, cheek, head, hand and each of these gestures may carry a different social significance."

He touched his lips with the tip of his finger. "A kiss show love. Love comes from the heart…" he threw the book off to the side and gathered Orihime's clothes. "What useless emotions and actions."


	7. Embrace

What is a Heart 7

Chapter 7 ( ) = disclaimer

He walked back to her room fairly quickly. This was abnormal for him to do since he liked to take his time in doing anything without true purpose. He stood out side her door. Inside he could hear faint whispers. Without knocking he entered.

She was in the light of the moon her hands clasped together on her chest.

"Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetan da  
>Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai<p>

Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo

Oh good-bye days  
>Ima kawaru ki ga suru<br>Kinou made ni so long  
>Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara<br>~With you" (Good-bye Days by Yui)

He didn't know what she was doing, but it sounded so beautiful to him. Such a lovely voice she had. He wondered why she always spoke so softly. So kindly. She truly was odd to him. A beautifully odd…

She stopped all of a sudden. She looked down and smiled. Her expression was confusing to him. Her eyes were crying in sadness, yet she was smiling in happiness.

"So Ill go to you now, Ive made up my mind  
>I want to play you the song in my pocket<p>

I quietly turned up the volume to make sure

Oh good-bye days  
>I feel like things are changing now<br>So long yesterday and before  
>I have a clumsy tenderness by my side<br>~With you" (English Lyrics)

"Things hae changed so rapidly in my life. Nothing is ever the same for too long." She looked at him. His face was still expressionless. "Forgive me, I'm talking about nothing you would care for." She said walking to the couch.

He handed her the top and turned his back so she my put it on. "I must ask, what was that you were doing a moment ago?"

She stopped what she was doing. Was it that he truly care what it was or was it that he was just courious? She finished what she was doing nd turned to him.

"Katahou no iyafon wo kimi ni watasu  
>Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan<p>

Umaku ai sete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh good-bye days  
>Ima kawarihajimeta mune no oku alright<br>Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
>~With you<p>

I pass you one earphone  
>And in that moment, it plays slowly<p>

I am I loving you right? Sometimes I get confused

Oh good-bye days  
>Now whats in my heart has begun to change, alright<br>I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
>~With you"<p>

He had found himself sitting down on the couch, enjoying her voice. It was soft and slow.

"It's called singing." She told him.

"What is it? What does it do? What use is it?" He asked courious to know how it held power over him.

"Well…" she began unsure how to respond. "Singing is form of music. It's meant to express different feelings, views and even telles stories. Many people use it to express their emotions. In the case of the song I ws singing…"

"Was it of Love?" He asked.

"No, that song was of sadness." She turned from him. She didn't want him to see her cry again. Yet, what good would it do. He'll just tell her that it's a useless emotion. That she didn't need it. That it made her weak. She looked at her hands in her lap. They were the hands of princess. The weak hands that have done nothing but sit back and watch everyone else fight for her. She coved her eyes with those hands. "I hate what I am!" she yelled all of a sudden. "I hate that all I ever do is cry!" She wished for some sort of comfort. Something that would bring even the slightest peace to her heart. She knew she would receive none. No one here truly knew what comfort was. She was far more alone then she had originally thought.

Ulquiorra reached for her hand. He yeanked her around and let her hed rest on his chest. She looked up at him with widened eyes. "This is called 'Embrace'. To clasp or hold close with the arms, usually as an expression of affection." He said keeping his eyes straight ahead. "In a way a sign of compassion." He felt he bury her head in his chest. He rest his head on hers. He was strangely at peace. It seemed as if nothing could matter any more in this world. To have someone in his arms, this sweet embrace.

It was cut short by Grimmjow. He walked in to find them sitting across from each other. "You could at least try to talk to the human." He said to Ulquiorra.

"Why don't you?"

"Because, I'm not her guard dog. Besides you need to get your ass over to Lord Aizen."

"Very well. Watch her while I'm gone." He ordered the Sixth Espada.

"No way! I can handle being a messenger boy but I'm no guard dog!" He yelled back.

"If she is not in the exact same condition I left her in…" he threatened as he headed for the door.

"Damn you Ulquiorra…Teme!" he yelled. He turned to the human female. She was smiling at him. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked.

"You are." Her eyes caught sight of his hair. Its beautiful blue color seemed unnatural. She ran over and touched it.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Your hair is so pretty! I love blue!" She said s she ran her fingers through it over and over.

"Love it…" he thought. No one had ever loved his hair color. They had always messed with him about it. He smiled. Her fingers felt good as they ran through his hair. He began to realize, perhaps, humans were not s cruel as Aizen had made them out to be.

He pulled her off of him with little effort.

She was laughing. "You're strong!" she said as he put her down. "Grimmjow-sama, how do you get your hair like that?"

He touched his hair. "Well, nothing, it's always like that. Since the day I was born…"

Ulquiorra walked to Aizen's throne room. His mind was still with that woman. What was she doing to him? Why did he feel so strange around her? He sighed and continued on to Aizen. He was soon passed Tres Espada Harribel Tier as she left Kaname Tosen's room.

Harribel had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back. The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. She looked at him though he looked past her. "How is the girl?" she asked.

He stopped without turning to her. "Nnoitra tried to claim her not long ago." He said.

"I see. I must ask something of you." She turned to walk the oppositte dirction of him. "I know you owe me nothing, yet, I ask you make sure that he not be the one to claim her. The things that go through his head…" she took a few steps. "I'd rather she beclaimed by you." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Tres Espada…" he said as she stopped. "I assure you, as long as I am alive he will not claim her."

"Good." With that they parted ways.

He contnued until he reached the doors that lead to the thrown room. He looked at them and without further hesitation, he opened them nd walked in.


	8. Field of Lust

What is a Heart 8

Chapter 8

Aizen sat on his throne talking to Szayel and Gin. In his hand were some papers that he didn't seem happy with. The look on his face showed this. Ulquiorra felt uneasy. When ever Lord Aizen was upset, all of the Arrancar were uneasy. He bowed to him by placing his left hand across his chest and bowed to one knee. "My Lord."

Aizen turned to him. He didn't seem pleased. He stood up and walked to Ulquiorra. "Raise." He said in a fatherly tone. "Tell me, how has our Princess been acting?"

"The Woman has been fine. There is nothing out of the ordinary." He replied.

Aizen smiled though his spiritual pressure told otherwise. He was angry, far beyond any Ulquiorra had ever seen him. "According to Szayel, her stress levels are far beyond abnormal. Stress leads to many problems in humans." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Even death."

Ulquiorra remained emotionless at this.

"For my plan to be a success, she needs to live." He put his hand on Ulquiorra's head, a large smile on his face. "After all, I put her in your care. I trust you above all my Espada, Ulquiorra."

He bowed once more to his lord. His eyes lowed in honor. "I assure you; I will do all I can to keep her alive."

Aizen nodded. "I knew you would." He handed him the papers in his hand. "These are ways to prevent stress. I want you to do whatever it takes to keep her alive."

"As you wish, my lord."

Aizen turned his back to him. "See to it that you do." With that, he motioned for him to leave.

He rose and walked to the door.

She laughed as she looked at Grimmjow's hair. It was braided several times. He sat there annoyed at this. Yet, her laughter was something rarely done in his world. Something that he wished would happen a lot more.

She stopped all of a sudden. Grimmjow looked to her, then to the door which she was looking at. The figure was that of her guard dog. Grimmjow immediately shot up.

"I'm surprised you let her go near you."

"I would have beaten her for it if you had not told me not to harm her!" He yelled back. His face was red with anger. He turned to her. "Stay away from me!" he said as he ran from the room.

Ulquiorra turned to Orihime. She didn't look at him. Her face red with the thoughts of the embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her…

He walked to her. He took her hand in his. She tried not to look at him, yet she couldn't. She looked into his beautiful eyes. They were so lovely. So sad.

"Stand Woman. We've somewhere to be." He said pulling her up.

She smiled though she was frightened. She watched as he split the air with his finger. He pulled her toward it. "Go." He said. She obeyed.

The darkness enveloped her but soon she felt wind brush against her cheek. Before she knew it, she stood in a large open field covered in wild flowers that filled the air with their lovely scent. The warmth of the sun shone brightly on her. A small lake lay to the side and the water was so clear you could see the koi fish that swam in it. Trees lay all around, enclosing the valley. She gentle touched the soft grass and a smile formed on her face.

She turned to him. He was looking toward the lake. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she whispered.

"Your stress levels were too high. I took you here because I read it would help you." He said in his normal voice.

She continued to smile. "Thank you still." The young princess turned back to the valley. The wind ran its long fingers through her hair. She was in her world again. The world she thought she would never see again. She was able to see the sun. To feel its soft rays on her skin. She was at peace. Truly peaceful serenity that such a simple valley could provide her.

He watched her. She seemed so happy about such a simple thing as this valley. 'Such a curious human.' he thought to himself. Though as he watched her, a strange feeling ran through him. One he couldn't explain. She turned to him. Taking his hand in hers she lead him down the hill toward the patch of wild flowers. He followed her. Down the hill and to those flowers. She released his hand. Happily she gathered a few blue flowers and placed them in Ulquiorra's hair. He allowed it. He had planned to allow her to do as she wished in this valley.

She smiled. "Do you think Grimmjow would like these blue flowers? They match his hair."

He was taken by utter surprise at this. She was thinking of Grimmjow. He was angered by this but refused his face to show it.

She turned around, but her foot lost its step and she began to fall. Ulquiorra reached for her hand. He gripped it tightly and wrapped his body around her. They rolled down the hill and soon came to a stop. He picked himself up from her. She looked up at him. She began to laugh. Her lovely laugh. He stared at her. Her long autumn hair fanned out in the soft grass. Her skin radiating in the sunlight. Her silver eyes shining like the stars themselves. His eyes lowered to her lips. Instantly, he thought of that book. Of what it said. Kiss…He slowly lowered his head to hers.

She stopped laughing by now. She watched him. She didn't know what he was doing, she was afraid. Her heart began to race rapidly, wildly out of her control. She looked into his emerald eyes. It was hard to read them. Hard to understand them. Not because she could not read them, but because all she could focus on was the sadness that consumed them. Never before had she seen such sadness in anyone besides that of her dearly departed brother.

He was closer now. He could feel her sweet breath on him. Something was happening to him. Something he didn't understand. His body felt so odd. It felt so hot, as if on fire. Yet, it did not hurt. This was quite odd.

She closed her eyes. She knew what he was planning. Though Nnoitra had taken her first kiss, she seemed willing to allow him to have one. It shocked her. She did not expect to do such a thing yet, she felt it was the only way she could thank him for all he had done for her. For stopping Nnoitra from taking all of her.

His lips were to hers now but only he tips of their lips touched. He was so unsure about this. He knew he wanted to yet, he felt that it went against his lord to do so. Yet, it was as Gin said, she was their comrade now. She was, in the eyes of his lord, an Arrancar just like him. It wouldn't go against him if he did decide to…he closed his eyes.

She began to laugh. At this moment, she laughed! He opened his eyes to see what was so funny. On her face near the bridge of he nose laid the flowers she had placed in his hair. They had fallen on her. He seemed relieved at such and stood up. He extended his hand to her. She took it without hesitation.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. "I'm afraid our time here is up."

She smiled though he knew she was sad to leave. She picked up the flowers and placed them back in his hair. She then walked to the patch of sky blue flowers and picked them. She turned back and looked up at him. "They're for Grimmjow." She said softly.

Ulquiorra nodded and ripped open the darkness once more. She stepped through. He turned back to the field. Looking at the spot where they had laid together. He turned to the darkness and…for the briefest of moments, like the flicker of a candle, he allowed himself to show emotion. He allowed himself to smile.


	9. The Cruelty of Books

What is a heart 9

Chapter 9

She laid on the couch her eyes heavy from the day. She smiled as she looked at the flowers she was going to give to Grimmjow. He was going to love them. They were so pretty. Her eyes grew heavier. "Thank you…" she said closing her eyes. "Ulquiorra." She said softly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was still smiling. The moon's light was illuminating her like a radiant angel. He walked toward her and genteelly sat on the couch. His green eyes starred at her. Watching her breath. It was amazing to him. Amazed at how beautiful she was.

He closed his eyes. What was he thinking? He is an Espada! Not just any Espada, the fourth Espada! She was simply a human female! Nothing but a soul filled meat puppet filled with useless emotions! He opened his eyes again.

What was he thinking? She was not just a soul filled meat puppet filled with useless emotions. She was a female. A woman.

He brushed her hair to the side. She moved her head toward the warmth of his hand. "Nii-san…" she said in almost a whisper. Her expression changed to sadness as he watched her. Something in him felt as if it was wounded. As if someone was squeezing something. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered. He turned around to see she was still asleep. She was dreaming of him. He wondered what was going on in her mind. He walked closer to her. "What is it Woman?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra…stay away from my…"

He moved in closer. "Stay away from your what?"

"Stay away from my…my…onigiri."

He shook his head as he walked to the door. She thought of him stealing her food. "Foolish Woman." He said leaving her alone.

"Ulquiorra…don't go…" she whispered with a tear running down her cheek.

~§†§~

Nnoitra slammed the door to Szayel's lab. He turned over the table filled with surgical tools.

"Throwing another tantrum are we?" Szayel asked not taking his eyes from the book he had on human anatomy.

"Your useless device didn't work! She recognized me!" Nnoitra howled as he broke a chair on the floor. "You said it would work!"

"I see," he said still reading the book. "Did it fall off?"

"No."

He turned a page. "I see. Then the answer is simple, you gave yourself away some how."

Nnoitra grabbed him by the collar. "Impossible!"

Szayel kept reading. "Is there by any chance something you do or say when only she is around?"

Nnoitra thought. "Perhaps, I never noticed anything when I'm around Pet-sama."

He turned another page. "And there we have it."

Nnoitra gripped his collar tighter. "Have what?"

Szayel smiled. "You call her Pet-sama when no one else does." He turned the page again. "I'm sure you called her that when you attempted to claim her…" he looked up from his book. "Am I correct?"

Nnoitra put him down. "I can see now how she figured it out."

"Now then, where is my beautiful creation?" He said looking around Nnoitra.

"I destroyed it."

Szayel grew annoyed at that. "Really? Why did you do that?"

Nnoitra dropped the pieces before him and headed for the door. "Find away that I can claim that human!" with that he left.

Szayel picked up a piece of his circlet. He sighed and turned to the wall. He walked over and typed a code. The wall opened up and reviled several of the circlets. He pulled out one and closed the panel. He took the broken piece and pressed a small green button which opened a small slit. He did the same to the other. Inside was a test tube with a black hair in it. He placed the test tube in it and closed the slit.

"There we are." He said setting it on his desk. He turned back to his book. "Chapter 45, Human Reproduction System."

~§†§~

Ulquiorra let the warm water wash his worries away. It was hard to believe that in two days he had stopped Nnoitra from claiming her twice. He sighed. It was going to be a headache to do it everyday. Yet, he could not go back on Lord Aizen's orders. He was told to protect her, even from his comrades. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. On the bed was his clothes freshly laid out. His hair was dripping wet as he turned to the books. He recalled Szayel's words. 'Virgin, it's human for she has not mated yet.'

He looked through a book and tossed it to the side. He picked up another one and found it. "Mating, To be paired for reproducing; breed." He sighed and turned to another page. "Breed, To inseminate or impregnate; mate with." Again he turned the page. "Impregnate, To make pregnant; inseminate." He turned the page again. "Pregnant, Carrying developing offspring within the body." He moved to another book. "Offspring, The progeny or descendants of a person, animal, or plant considered as a group. In animals they are conceived thorough sex." He turned the page. "Sex, the act of a male placing his penis in a female's vagina…" he looked at the picture and threw the book into the wall.

He placed his hand on his face in frustration. That was what it meant to claim? That's what Nnoitra was trying to do to her? He shook his head. Szayel had told him that the first time a female has sex, she bleeds from… Again he shook his head. To do that with her…A sudden rush of warmth ran through his body. An odd sensation that was strangely pleasurable. He felt as if his body was begging him for something. Begging for something that it needed. It seemed that the human woman was the cause of it. If it weren't for her…If only she had not come…He began to get dressed. His eyes narrowed at this new weakness.

~§†§~

She sat in the room alone once again. She had wished Ulquiorra would have waited till she woke to leave, yet, with all he had done for her…She smiled as she rotated the flowers that had been in his hair. She felt so safe around him. Like she did around her brother, around her friends, around…Kurosaki-kun. Her smile faded.

The door unlocked. She stood up, walking quickly to the door. When the person appeared she froze. This person was someone she did not recognize. Her short braided blonde hair complimented her dark skin well. Her green eyes looking at her. Orihime bowed to her. "Hello." She said in a shaking tone.

"Don't be afraid of me. I will not hurt you." She said in a motherly tone.

Orihime stood up once more. "My name is Inoue Orihime." She said politely.

"I am Tres Espada Harribel Tier." She replied.

Orihime looked at her curiously. She had no idea that there was a female Espada. Let alone that she was third, meaning, she was stronger then Ulquiorra. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harribel-sama." Orihime said with a kind smile.

Harribel looked around her room. It was larger then her own but it lacked so much. There were things that she had that this girl needed. One of them being a proper bed. She sighed at this.

Orihime watched her curiously, wondering why she had come. Harribel turned to her then. "Tell me, Inoue, what do you think of our home? Please be honest." she asked.

"I-I think it's nice, though, I wish there was more sun shine then endless night." She said honestly.

"I agree. What of the food?"

"I don't much care for it."

"And what do you think of Ulquiorra?" she looked at her eyes.

Orihime just seemed to smile at this. "He's very kind. He acts as though he doesn't care but deep down, I feel he does."

Harribel nodded. "That is all I have come to find out." She turned to the door. "Inoue, at all cost…" she began, her voice stern as a mother's. "Don't allow the one to claim you to be Nnoitra." She left her alone once again.

Orihime sat down and tried to make sense of what happed. She sighed heavily. Harribel did seem concerned about her. Perhaps she should take her warning to heart. Harribel must know something she didn't. Was there more to Aizen's plan then what he led on?

She looked back down at the flowers. They had begun to wither. "I know your pain flowers." She said. "Like you, I have been taken from everything I have known and loved." She tightened her grip on them. "And my heart has begun to wither and soon…" she said in a silent whisper as a tear ran down her face. "…I will die."

~§†§~

Grimmjow paced around his room. E couldn't get that human bitch out of his mind. It seemed the harder he tried the more he saw her. "Damn her!" he yelled. He sat on the ground like a cat. His face annoyed at how hard it was to forget her. She had accepted him when it took the others, his own kind, years to. The fact his hair was sky blue had drawn unnecessary attention. Szayel's hair was pink but they call it light red. His hair color could not be classified like that.

Yet, the way her hands moved in his hair… he brushed his hand through his hair. It wasn't the same. She was different. She wasn't the monsters that Aizen had made them out to be. He sighed heavily as he thought of her smiling face. He wished she would have smiled a lot more. He balled his fist. 'Damn Ulquiorra! He gets to spend so much time with her!' he thought.

He quickly drew his sword and held it to the intruder's neck. "What do you want Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"I just came to tell you that the Woman had gotten you a gift." He said in an annoyed tone.

Grimmjow looked up at him. "Sh-She did what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. She had gotten you a gift." He turned to the door. "If you want it, go get it from her." He said as he opened the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

Grimmjow placed his sword back in its sheath. He watched as Ulquiorra walked toward the human's room. A gift…for him? No one had ever gotten him anything before. He stood up masking his excitement with false annoyance. He couldn't wait to see what she had gotten him.


	10. The Unknown Goal

What is a heart 10

Chapter 10

She sat on the bed and smiled happily. There was someone here in this darkness, someone who was kind to her. Someone she had come to trust, if only slightly. Yet, Harribel's warning was far from her thoughts. Nnoitra was the one she worried about the most. Should he decide to claim her…

She tightened her grip on the flower. What was he truly capable of? More over, why would he want her? He spoke of humans as if they were the dirt under his feet and yet, he wanted to make her his alone. Her heart began to race. If she were to be claimed by one of them…the one she wished would be…she threw herself back on the couch and looked up at the darkness. "What am I thinking?" she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Kurosaki-kun…" a smile appeared on her face. Kurosaki, Kurosaki Orihime…her smiled faded. What was she doing? To have such thoughts of him as that…

"I'm coming in Woman." She didn't move when he spoke through the door. She laid there. Her heart wrenching with guilt of her own thoughts.

"Man, it's so empty in here!" She sat up to see Grimmjow looking around. "Where the hell do you sleep?" he asked cruelly.

She smiled sweetly. "I sleep on this couch."

Grimmjow's eyes looked down at her. He couldn't believe Aizen would give her only a couch with no blankets. He thought a moment of why this would be and soon decided it was for the best, should she decide to seek release from this world…

"Grimmjow-sama, I have something for you!" she said cheerfully.

He tried to pay her no mind but he was anxious to find what she had for him. When she held out the flowers he stared at them. What would posses her to give him such a thing as a gift? What was this some sort of human thing? She was smiling so sweetly. Such joy she had of something so stupid as a little flower. "What's this? Why would you give these to me?" he asked.

"I saw them and the color remained me of your hair. I thought, since your hair was so oddly colored, you could say that they are the color of these flowers." She stood on the couch and placed them in his hair. "There, they match so beautifully."

He could do nothing but stand there. 'Why…' he thought to himself. 'Why is she so kind to me?' he looked to Ulquiorra who seemed annoyed. When he turned back he must have startled her because she lost he balance and began to fall back away from him. It happened so slowly. Her face was worried as she reached her hand to him. Her hair flowing in front of her face. He could feel himself moving yet it seemed that he was moving far too slowly. Her head was headed for the corner of the table. His hand reached for hers. He saw a flash of white move behind her as she stopped falling. He stopped and watched as Ulquiorra gave her a glance of displeasure.

"Why were you being so reckless, Woman?" he asked.

She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall…"

He looked at Grimmjow. "You're so slow."

Grimmjow grew pissed at this. None of the other Espada were anywhere near him in speed. He knew this all too well. He turned to them and with an angered tone he yelled at poor Orihime. "I didn't need your sympathy!" he took the flowers from his hair and crushed them in front of her. The look on her face made him regret what he had done. He turned and left slamming the door behind him.

She was still in Ulquiorra's arms. A small smile on her face. He tried so hard not to show he didn't care but she could see through him. She could see his loneliness, much like her. She felt Ulquiorra tighten his grip on her. She looked to him. His emerald eyes locked on the door which Grimmjow had just left. His face as expressionless as always.

She felt his warmth. The warmth from his body consumed her. She pressed her body against his and buried her head in his chest. She had not realized how cold she was. She felt as if she could sleep right there in his arms.

He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. The way she was holding him sent waves of an odd sensation throughout his body. He looked down at her peaceful face. He could feel her slow breath on his neck. Something stirred within him. His body was so strange. It felt as if it were begging him to do something, something that it wanted from her. He thought back to the book. About that picture…he closed his eyes and sighed. He was losing the battle against his own body. It was this woman's fault he thought. She was doing this to him and thus, he cause would be just…

He laid her on the couch. She opened her eyes slightly, just enough for the moon's light to shine so brightly and beautiful on them, shining like stars. Her smile, so sweet, like her smell. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. He could fight himself no longer. He placed one leg on each side of her hip and one are on each side of her neck. She turned her head to the side. Her face seeming saddened by something. Perhaps that it was him and not Grimmjow? He dug his fingers into the cushion of the couch.

She seemed to notice and looked up at him. He kept his emotionless expression. His ebony hair hanging down. She could tell something was wrong with him. She had always been great at knowing how others felt, even though they refused to show them.

He lowered his head to hers. He was going through with it. He was going to get rid of this feeling, how odd it was. He stopped when his lips barely touched hers. He could taste her breath. It was sweet and warm. He could feel them becoming one…he pressed his lips against hers. So soft, so warm.

She tried to push him off but it was useless. He was far too strong for her. She gave into him quickly, accepting of what he was doing. Hoping he would go no further. Yet, something inside her relished in this feeling he created in her. This shameful feeling she hated so.

He lost control of himself. Allowing instinct to take over him. He unzipped the top of her dress. She began to fight him again. She didn't want this. He moved to her neck as her breathing became irregular. He had succeeded in taking off her top. Next on his list was his. He sat on her pelvis as he unzipped and removed his shirt. His Hollow hole was exposed as well as the tattoo of his Espada rank, 4.

She tried to slide from underneath him but he was back on top of her before she could succeed. She looked at the hole at the base of his neck. It was the first time she had seen his and yet, she couldn't look away from it.

He licked from the base of her neck to her chin. She let out a slight moan. He wanted more. He wanted to hear her moan even more. He ripped off the top of her dress. He looked down at her. Her breast looked just as soft and warm as her lips. He felt a hot wave rush through him. He moved his tongue around her nipple. She arched her back with the sudden sensation. She moved her hand to push him away, grazing his Hollow hole. He froze as well as she had. She stared at him. His expressionless face had been shattered if only for the instant that her finger had come in contact with the rim of his hole. He had gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in shear pleasure.

He looked down at her. She was smiling. She had finally seen his face with an expression! She couldn't believe it!

She moved toward him. Toward his hole. She wanted him to change his expression again. She licked the rim of his hole. She felt him tighten the grip he held on her hand. Her tongue felt so good as it traced his hole. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. It was so pleasurable! He gently pushed her back on the couch and slid his fingers into her hakama. She was already wet. He pulled his hand out and ripped off her hakama. He looked down at her bare body. It was flawless. Not a single mark on her body. He traced each curve with his hands. He could wait no more. If he did this…if he went through with it…she would be his. He would have claimed her as his own.

He undid his hakama and tossed it to the side. She looked away, her face as red as blood from a fresh wound. Yet, as he looked at her she turned back to look at his length.

She wasn't sure if it was because she had never seen one before, but it was far too large for her body. She was afraid now. Afraid of the pain she knew would happen if she allowed such to continue. She closed her legs in a feeble attempt to stop what had already begun. He placed his hand on her legs. "Ulquiorra-sama…" she said looking at him with tear filled eyes. He looked at her starry eyes. "I-I can't…I just…" she looked away.

Her body was shaking from fear of him. He didn't want her to fear him. He wanted her to smile. She was far more beautiful when she smiled. He pulled her to him in a sweet embrace. He held her tightly, pressing her body to his. He moved his lips to her ear. "I do this to protect you. If I claim you, Nnoitra can't pursue you any longer. I seem like I don't care but I am truly a jealous man. If you wish it or not, I'm going to continue. Yet, know this, if you accept it I promise it will hurt a lot less."

He felt her tear fall on his shoulder. Her body went limp. He laid her down on her back. Slowly she spread her legs, showing him that she was willing to accept him. He moved to the proper position. She could feel how hard it was, as if he were made of stone. To spare her agony, he thrust in her deeply. She arched her back with the sudden pain, as she grit her teeth. Small tears rolled down her face. He could feel something warm run down his length. He looked down at what he had done. Small streams of red cover him.

He slowly pulled out realizing that she had held her breath. He leaned forward using his arms to hover over her as he began to thrust. Each time her did she let out a painful moan which made him want more. He had not realized how hard of a task this was. In only a few moments he had already began to sweat. She looked up at him. His expression was that of a difficult task, a strenuous look that she came to love. It was the second expression she had seen from him. It filled her with such joy and yet, terror as well.

He continued to thrust. Each time a little faster. There was something coming. Something he felt would make this all the better. What he didn't know but he felt it coming closer with each thrust of his hips. The faster and harder he thrust the closer he came to this unknown goal. It was almost there.

The pain was so great. All she could do was lay there and allow him to do as he wished. She wasn't sure if this counted as rape since she had willingly allowed it. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. There was something coming. Something that needed to happen. The faster and harder he thrust, the closer she came to the unknown goal.

They felt the unknown goal only a few thrusts away. They felt it coming closer, each wanting this feeling. Then with the final thrust, each had accomplished that goal. Each filled with a feeling of pure pleasure. He lay on top of her exhausted from his task. He had done it. She was now his. With that, his scent would now consume her letting the others know that she was his. Her body was shaking. He looked at her with his sorrowful emerald eyes. He held her tightly. "Smile…" he said softly. "You're so beautiful when you do."

He looked up again. First to her starry eyes and then…to her smiling lips. This was a genuine smile. It was so beautiful that even he himself allowed a smile cross his lips.


	11. Yours as Mine

Betrayal.

That was the proper term for what she had done to her friends that risked their lives each day. She had betrayed them, their memory and all they stood for. She was a horrid person and this is where she belonged. She looked up that the pale light of the never ending full moon and allowed her tears to fall silently. It was all her doing; if she had even tried harder to stop him then she would not feel this way. She had betrayed them all by soiling her body with the enemy, the very people whom had separated them. There was no forgiving her sins. She was no longer human, she was a monster. Her body was numb and she now knew why they were called Hollows.

She tightened the grip on his tail-coat that he had given to her before he had left her alone. If she abandoned it, then her body would be bare and exposed to the world. For that reason she held it tightly around her, protecting what she had so willingly given away.

The door clicked open, causing her to jump slightly. She dare not turn to see him, to look in his green emerald eyes. To hear him call her what she was and not who she was…Realization shot through her. There was no call from him before he entered. It was not Ulquiorra whom entered the room with her. Spiritual pressure suddenly spiked, nearly crushing her in the process. She fell to the couch, her hair fanned out over it as she laid there with no will to get up. All her motivation, all her drive to stay alive was gone. She had no will to live and if this so called man wished to take her last breath then so be it.

~/-*-\~

Ulquiorra paced about his room. He had lost control of himself, he had laid claim to what was Aizen's, his lord and master, the very man he had sworn to obey and serve. What was he to do? What was he to say about his lack of self control? He froze. Gin had said she was free to claim. She was one of them after all, a comrade but now she was…he quickly moved to flip through the books looking for the right word to describe what they were to each other. Mates was close but that seemed to primal, more for animals. He flipped through another book and found the closest thing he could find.

"Lovers?" he thought back to the definition of love. It was the strongest feeling known to show affection. Affection was weakness, he didn't need weakness. He made a move to throw the book when it grazed his hand lightly, the soft tender touch…like hers when she had grabbed him in the field smiling brightly and giggling happily like a human child. 'Arigatou Gozaimasu.' He could hear the sincerity in her voice as she thanked him for being kind to her. It wasn't kindness it was orders. He had been ordered to make her less stressed and he did. Yet, there had been ways to do so within the walls of her cell. Why had he chosen to take her outside and to the human world?

The book fell from his hands as he sat on his empty bed. His face void of all emotion and succumbing to deep thought, all of her. He dare not say it out loud but he was suffering being apart from her for so long. Before…whatever it was they had done, he could go days without so much as a thought of her but now…now he couldn't stand the distance. She was doing something to him, changing him and he didn't like it. Not a single bit.

Yet, he wouldn't change what he had done for the world. She was his and he hers.

~/-*-\~

"This place reeks of him! Fucking guard dog!" she could hear his footsteps coming closer to her, his boots clicking on the marble floor.

Nnoitra allowed his eye to fall on her. She was laying on the couch, curled into a ball autumn colored hair fanned over her cream colored skin. He would be lying if he tried to claim that she was not the cause of the bulge with in his pants. Truth be told that was why he had sought her out. When her guard dog had left the room, he knew it would be a while before he returned. He would take that time to claim her, to make her his little bitch. "Oi, pet-sama what no response?" he chuckled. "Choking on that mutt's scent?" he in fact was. First thing he would do was change rooms, his perhaps would be best. Yet, she didn't answer, not even a sound of disapproval but here and now something didn't sit well with the Espada.

He sniffed the air, trying desperately to find her scent but it was no-existent. He gripped her hair tightly with his large hand, ignoring her yelping and the fact the jacket had fallen from her grasp, exposing her upper body to him. He wasn't interested in that. Moving her closer to his nose he took a deep inhale expecting sweetness but was given only the foul scent of death. The same smell Harribel gave off after Tosen…He threw her on the couch with a hard smack, her back arching form the new found pain there. Nnoitra hand found its way around her thin little neck. He had missed his chance! That bastard mutt had claimed her! He squeezed his hand around her neck, closing her throat enough where little air was let in.

"N-Nnoitra-sama!" she called out. "G-Gomen…"

His whole body shook with rage. It was because of her…because of her existence he was driven to feel like this. He was never meant to care about anyone, especially a lousy human female. "You let him claim you! What did you do, open your legs for him on his command?!" his free hand moved to her plump breast and gave it a bruising squeeze. She moaned but did not scream. Ulquiorra had broken her! He had broken his beloved toy and he would never be forgiven!

A smile made its way to his face. He was going to break the laws Aizen had set into place. He was going to claim her now and allow his scent to fill her. This way when Ulquiorra tried to dispute it, Nnoitra would have far more evidence then for her scent alone would prove him victor. He released her neck, allowing her to breath while she could. He was a large Espada, nearly three times the size of Ulquiorra when standing side by side.

He shed his jacket quickly and gazed down at her. Almost immediately her eyes widened with fear and realization at what he was planning. Orihime knew then that she could only hope he killed her in the process. That he would rip her apart and end her suffering. Yet, something inside of her told her to fight him. It told her not to give in and allow death to claim her but to defend herself from the large Espada. So without clearly thinking she slapped him, hard across his face. He was frozen for a moment as the mark turned a deep red. She was breathing heavily, waiting for him to react.

"Foul little bitch!" he hissed as he gripped her wrist and twisted it until he heard it pop. She screamed in pain and moved to hold her dislocated joint. He took that opportunity to press his lips to hers, effectively silencing her as he ripped the hakama from her. Her cries were muffled and soon they turned to painful moans as he sucked the very breath from her. The large Espada removed his self from her bruised lips and made quick work of shedding his own hakama. He could tell by the look in her eyes that he was bigger than the mutt and it pleased him greatly. He could at least claim such from now on. "Spread your legs!" he barked at her. When she in fact did the opposite, he let out a loud growl and gripped her thighs with bruising force.

"ULQUORRA!" the name ripped from her like Kurosaki's once had. She was a shamed but she knew he was never coming. She had but one person to rely on now. Her head was smacked to the side sending her into a daze as he breasts fell victim to his harsh treatment. He squeezed them roughly, making sure to leave bruises so all could see just what he had done, as if the lovely black and blue necklace he left her wasn't enough. He pulled her legs up quickly and wrapped them around his waist, or what he could. They were too short but what was he to expect of a human? He shrugged it off and lined himself up at her entrance. The sheer size of him would tear her in several ways to fit him but damn it he was going to fit!

"Let go of her now!" a harsh bitten growl ordered of him. Sword pressing close to his neck and allowing the blood to flow from it freely. He had felt her need for him far before her cry ever reached his ear. He had been told of the special bond those claimed share so when his body began to ache he knew what it meant. She was in danger and he didn't think twice about running to save her.

Nnoitra scuffed. "As if I would!" he pushed into her slightly, earning a cry of pain in response as he began to stretch her past the limit. "She was meant to be mine!"

The fourth Espada kicked the other, sending him flying into the wall before he could do anymore damage. Nnoitra stood quickly, his body bare of everything as he began to laugh like a mad man. "Take her! What difference does it make?! I will have her sooner or later!" He shouted as he watched Ulquiorra pick her up and tear open a dark rift.

Ulquiorra quickly stepped through to the other side, holding his claim tightly in his arms to try and stop her shaking. She had dug her nails into him; refusing to let him go for fear another would come for her. Her one hand was held closely to her chest. He sat on the bed, with her still in his arms and moved to cover her lower half. Small amounts of red stained his shirt but that was the least of his worries. When he tried to remove her from him she let out a gasp and held him all the tighter, chanting something lowly. "Onna…" as if something snapped with in her she looked up into his eyes. To him, hers seemed broken and barren of the happiness she had ever had.

"Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra!" she cried as she held him tightly, crying on his shoulder and finding it to be the most comfortable place in the world. She could feel him run his hands through her hair, desperately trying to calm her down. Her spiritual pressure was fluctuating rapidly and it was sure to end badly if not under control. After sometime with him cooing softly to her, she finely reached the point where her Spiritual Pressure evened out and she relaxed in his arms. "G-Gomenzai…" she whispered with shaking breath.

He moved her away from him slightly, just enough to see her face. The left side was bruised and swollen from where the bastard had struck her. The finger impression around her neck were now dark and painful looking matching those on her breast and thighs. He looked to the wrist that she held closely to her body and noted how it was starting to swell. He made a move to touch it and she backed away, fearful of him. It wasn't a surprise to him. After what had happened and the fact Nnoitra had gone further than before, he understood her fear. "No…" he said softly. "I should not have left you unguarded. You are my responsibility as well as my claim." While she was distracted he took the moment to pop the joint back into place earning a scream from her. Once he finished, he pulled the covers over her. "Rest." He said softly. She was trembling under the covers but there was only so much he could do for her at the moment. She was traumatized and needed time to relax and calm down.

He stood and made his way to the door but was stopped when she grabbed his sleeve. Looking down at her, he sighed and headed the silent command. She didn't need to be alone. She needed her claim beside her. Her eyes wouldn't stop crying and she found herself at ease now that he was there. His presence calmed her, and his voice killed any possibility of doubt in her mind. He was all she needed and that felt right. She had failed to save herself from Nnoitra but he had. He had protected her and soothed her fears. He was her everything.

The Espada felt the pressure before he even heard the door. Orihime tensed up for a moment and relaxed after recognizing the pressure. He stood from her at that moment, knowing he was forced to obey his commanding officers.

At the door stood the ever happy Gin. "I heard quite a commotion over here! First screams from a freighted princess and then the roars of a jealous Espada. Our little princess has gone missing…" he put his hand over his eyes searching Ulquiorra's room. The slits in his eyes nearly widened when they fell on the battered human. His smile was whipped away instantly. "This is quite uncalled for…"

"Then take your complaints up with Nnoitra." He growled before quickly bowing his head. "He was the one whom done this."

Gin shook his head and approached her. She couldn't back away quick enough from him and fell backward to the hard ground. The melancholy Espada was at her side in a flash and she clung to him, hiding behind him and looking into his eyes for any sign of disapproval. Gin smiled slightly, understanding the situation fully. "So, she is yours now? Quite surprising that it was you." He lowered his head to meet the human's gaze. "Did you fight Nnoitra?"

She held on tightly to her claim. His slight nod gave her the okay to speak. "H-Hai…" she spoke lowly, her throat sore from screaming. She didn't look at Gin, just up at her claim. She heard something shift and saw Gin's face inches from her own. She was about to shout again, tell him to get away but Ulquiorra soothed her fears by squeezing her hand, reassuring her that if Gin tried anything that he would protect her. He genteelly ran his hand along the extent of the bruise causing her slight discomfort.

"Such a shame to harm a pretty face like yours." He smiled again as he cupped her cheek, wanting her to look him in the eyes. "Rest assured he will be dealt with for harming you. Punishment for you was left for the council of three, not the likes of him." His voice was soft and kind but she could hear the amusement behind it. The same amusement her father had when he spoke to her. With that, he stood and waved to the Espada. "This cannot go unmentioned. Are you prepared for the consequences of your choice?"

Ulquiorra looked down at his frightened claim. She did not know of their laws, but truth be told neither did he when it came to claiming. He had never thought he would be intimate with a female, let alone a human. Yet, deep inside of him he knew it was right and that there was nothing in the world that could divide them now. She had shed her blood for him and it was his name she called for. She was his as he was hers. "Hai."

The childish man clapped his hands together and giggled. "Wonderful! I was hoping for a more amusing day! It has been so boring going to war meetings! I honestly can't understand why we need so many of them! Oh well, you better clean her up a bit Lord Aizen will be wanting to see her." He walked to the door continuing to ramble. "Oh dear, now I have to pull Tosen away from Harribel, he won't be a happy man at that point…" he threw his hands in the air gleefully. "Oh but the look on his face will be so priceless!"

Once he had left, the melancholy male stood and helped his claim to her feet. Though, she fell almost as soon as he let her go. He grabbed her quickly, saving her any more harm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her good hand in his own fully supporting her. "Onna…" he stopped as he looked down at the warm red liquid run down her legs in a thin strand. She was bleeding…she was hurt and it was Nnoitra's doing. Rage built inside of him but he wouldn't show it.

She reached her tiny hands up to him, cupping his face in her hands and giving a strained smile. "I'm fine. You came just in time…"

He dipped his head into the warmth of her hand and closed his eyes relishing in the soft touch. All his rage died in that moment, the moment they were together. "Orihime…" he spoke her name instead of calling her by what she was. His eyes opened and he fell to his knees before her. It felt odd, to bow before someone other than his Lord and Master but it also felt so right. "Inoue Orihime…by right and by claim you are mine as I am yours. I will take no other as I have taken you. By right and by claim I will die as yours."

The human girl looked away from him, unsure of the beautiful words he spoke. By right? By claim? She was his as he was hers. What more could any woman want? Yet, deep within her she felt the twinge of fear. He would die for her, just like her friends…He would take no other as he had taken her, he was hers as she was his. "Sheffer Ulquiorra…" the words flowed from her so easily as if she had waited her whole life to utter them. "By right and by claim I am yours and you are mine. I shall take no other as you have taken me. By right and by claim I will die as yours."

Something in Ulquiorra changed at that moment. He had something worth living for, something worth protecting. Someone he would keep safe. The Espada stood, staking her in his arms and cupping her cheek, his forehead pressed to hers. Emerald meet silver as raven black mixed with autumn orange. "By right and by claim, I am yours as you are mine." He closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth and she all too eagerly allowed it. His long slender fingers laced and tangled in her soft hair trying to deepen the kiss. When he broke it, she was panting heavily with a beautiful blush across her cheeks. "By right and by claim you are mine as I am yours."

~/-*-\~

His hand had been the most interesting thing that existed as of the last few weeks. He was constantly staring at it when he found he had time to. It was that hand that she had held before she vanished. That hand that still held traces of her warmth. That hand he vowed would be the hand he used to drive his sword in the bastard's skull that took her. He would kill him and take her back home where she belonged, just as he did with Rukia.

"Damn it Ichigo! Get up and train!" An arrow shot at him, just missing his head and striking a tree. "Staring at your hand will not bring her back!"

He looked over at the dark haired Quincy and growled. "You nearly hit me!" he stood up and drew his blade, eyes narrowing darkly. "Uryu you fucking dick!"

"Now now children calm down!" Urahara said stepping between them and pointing to someone else. "Seems he's the only one actually trying."

All eyes turned to the silent giant as he smashed his way through stone after stone each the side and thickness of a car, shattered before his god like strength. Envious, the others returned to their training. The blonde hat wearer sighed as a black cat sat beside him. "This may never work…" it said.

"You may be right. Without the heart of the team, they turn on each other." He looked down at the cat. "Any news of how Rukia is fairing with the council?"

"Not well. They refuse to assist us. She left of her own will and betrayed the Soul Society. The only one going against them is Renji."

The blonde nodded. If she had left of her own accord, she would never have bothered to visit Ichigo. Something was wrong and he prayed that she was safe. Their princess meant more to them then they had cared to say and it was showing. Without her, they had all the reason they needed to rip out each other's throats. They needed her. "Without their shining star, they are lost in the darkness."

**A/N**

**OMFG! I KNOW THIS IS LIKE UBER FUCKING LATE BUT WELL HERE IT IS! ALMOST 2 YEARS OVER DUE! I don't really know how to apologize for my absence in this story but I somehow found the drive to pick it up! I truly hope you all enjoy this long, long, long, long, long, long awaited update!**


End file.
